


Still here

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Post season six, Chris lives, but Toby is gone.<br/>Some things can't be left behind anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still here

He was in a glass cell, nothing unusual about that.  
But he was alone. No Toby beside him.  
He’d be back soon, right?  
He had to be.  
Keller worked out and waited. Lights out, and no Toby.  
Where was he?  
“I’m here, baby,” said a familiar voice. Toby was somehow beside him, smiling brightly.  
Keller caught his hand and pulled him close.  
“Don’t ever leave me,” he said.  
“I won’t,” said Toby softly. “I never would.”

*  
“Sorry,” said Mukada. “He isn’t responding to the therapy. The new therapist is getting nowhere.”  
Sister Pete nodded. “I knew it. He can’t accept reality.”  
“Can you blame him? He feels responsible for Beecher’s death. Of course he can’t face reality without him.”  
“They fought, and then fell,” said Pete. “Who knows what really happened?”  
“No one,” replied Ray. “Beecher is dead and Keller can’t face it.”  
“What of Tobias’ family? Can’t they get through to him?”  
“No. We tried that. Angus came to see Chris and he only mistook him for Tobias. “  
“I understand,” said Pete and sighed.  
There was nothing to do. Keller would remain in the psych ward. Perhaps he was happier there, thinking his lost lover still lived.


End file.
